User talk:Nova Blue
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Lol pie (Talk) 16:56, November 24, 2009, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Re: Templates Category:Templates might help with what you are looking for. I don't know of a list sorted by the specific cetgories you mentioned. And no I am not Lol pie in disguise :P ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 19:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I saw that as well, it's actually what drove me to ask Lol pie :-D , as the page is great but the lack of organization makes it a little hard to get to what you're looking for faster (if you know what I mean/getting at). Hopefully Lol pie or another Admin/User might be able to help out further with finding out what I need. If not, no biggie. :) Nova Blue (talk • ) 19:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Govt positions I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Could you try explaining a bit more? Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:45, Tridi, 23 Pluviôse CCXVIII :I think he's asking about what to do when someone has multiple terms on a single government position. For example, a user could have served as a Triumvir of the Evil Pikachu Overlords from December 2009 to January 2010, resigned from the position during February 2010, then became Triumvir again on March 2010. Pikachurin Talk • 23:17, 11 February 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, for an individual's infobox, you mean? Well, I'd put it in as two separate fields with two separate predecessors/successors, but I'd number them. For example, if he was the first Triumvir and the third overlord, I'd put "First Triumvir of EPO" in one; and "Third Triumvir of EPO" in another. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:73, Tridi, 23 Pluviôse CCXVIII :::Yeah Pikachurin nailed it. I'm looking for the proper formatting/coding for just a multi-term position. So what you're saying Michael is that I'd create 1 Gov't Infobox, but it'd have two separate set of Office-Term Fields? Or would I create 2 Gov't Infoboxes? Thanks in advance. :) --Nova Blue (talk • ) 19:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::You should just use one Government infobox and create separate fields for each government position a user held. It makes things simpler. Pikachurin Talk • 22:19, 12 February 2010 (UTC) Re: Updates Not being very active anymore, and rarely being logged out when I am, I have yet to say I've noticed the issue. However, I am aware that Wikia's cache-override does not apply to users who are logged out unless they purge the page. This may contribute to it, and would be solved by logging in. If it's not, it may be related to your local cache (that is to say, the cache maintained by your browser, as opposed to Wikia). If you want to override the server cache or your browser cache at any time, you can do so by following the directions explained at . I hope this has helped to explain the issue. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:19, Primidi, 11 Vendémiaire CCXIX